The Unknown Truth
by Dragon9
Summary: Harry's sister? And she's a princess? She hates Draco. But does she? And why does Draco feel all happy when she's around even when she's yelling at him. Almost completed!


Where am I? thought Draco, looking around in the darkness.  
  
"Come on, Draco," whispered a girl, to his left. Her face was a blur and Draco squinted trying to get a better look of her.  
  
"But-" he said, hesitating to go to the dark tunnel only lit by a single torch in his hand. The girl put her hand on his shoulder and her hand fell. Draco turned around. There was blood on her back, she's been stabbed with a knife. She then fell backwards into an endless pit. She reached her hand out.  
  
"Draco!!!!" she screamed. He tried to grasp her hand, but only to hit the air. She fell and fell until her face disappeared ino the darkness.  
  
"No!!!!!!" yelled Draco. He turned around, feeling a presence behind him. He felt tears form in his eyes. "She's gone.." he said under his breath. He was then stuck with a piercing knife sending needles throught his body.  
  
Draco suddenly stood up in his bed, gasping for air. It was just a dream, he thought. He wipd off bits of sweat off his forehead. He scrambled out of his bed in the darkness and pu a robe on, which had his wand in one of the pockets. He opened the window, feeling the breeze sweep through the room. He sighed. He took a broom from two years ago, that his father gave him. He rode it out of the window and landed at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Why am I keep having this dream, he pondered. He walked around with his broom in his hand about the dream that kept disturbing him at night and occuping his thoughts during the day. He then heard a rumble behind the bushes. He jumped.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked in his most hoarse voice. He squinted his eyes trying to look through the darkness. "Who the damn is there?" Draco was about to walk away thinking it was just an animal.  
  
But then a girl ran towards him, looking behind her, not seeing Draco, she slammed into him and fell back. The girl had long hair that reached her waist, but was all tangled up, making her look like a mad women. Her arms and legs were scratced, and her shirt and jeans were torn and ragged as her feet were bare. Her face was pale with fear. She panted, putting her hand to her side. There was blood dripping and her clothes were full of blood from her wound.  
  
"Watch where the hell you're going!" yelled Draco, getting up. The girl quickly got up.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled the girl, frantically. "Get out of my way!"  
  
"Make me!" yelled Draco. And then on instinct the girl moved her hand to her the side as if shooeing away a fly. Then Draco flew to the side. He blinked. What the hell?  
  
q The girl then took Draco's broom and then flew into the air.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Draco. The girl flew about ten feet above the ground, but then her broom started to plummet towards the ground.  
  
She tried to steer it, but it kept going down. She then just fell of the broom. Draco ran towards her. She just pushed past him, and limped slowly towards the castle. Draco saw something glittering on the grass wet with dew. He picked it up and quickly put it in his pocket. He ran after the girl, ready to yell at her for pushing him to the side, but also curious about how.  
  
"Hey!" said Draco, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to the side, glaring at him. Her face was now wet with tears and stained with a little bit with blood. She cringed when she stepped her right leg.  
  
Then her face relaxed and then she fell to the ground. Draco bent down shaking the girl. He picked her up in his arms, not paying any attention to the blood being stained onto his robes. He ran towads his broom and put the girl on it and then rode it to the Hospital Wing. A few windows opened watching him ride up into the sky.  
  
"What's happening out here?" asked Professor McGonaglle, opening the window, very irratated. "Mr. Malfoy, where do you think you're going?" Draco just kept on flying towards the Hospital Wing. He opened the window and flew in. Professor Dumbledore and Madamn Promfree (name?) were already in there, being notified by Professor McGonaglle, where he was heading.  
  
Draco sat her on one of the beds. He then slumped into a chair and fell into a deep sleep before anything could be answered. 


End file.
